


City Lights

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Bestselling authoress, Belle French, is offered a movie deal by Director Jefferson Madden.  Her bestselling novel, "Her Handsome Hero", will be turned into a full length feature film.  Belle excitedly anticipates who will be cast as her protagonist, Sir Gideon.  She just wasn't expecting one of the top actors in Hollywood to snag the part: the elusive Talon Gold, with more walls than she's ready to confront.  But if there's one thing Belle can't resist,  it's solving a difficult puzzle, and Talon may just be her biggest challenge yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imgilmoregirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/gifts), [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).



City Lights: Part One

A/AN: This plot has been on my mind for a long time! I'm going to say this will be about ten chapters! Prompts are also welcome!

Belle French worried her lower lip as she scanned the manuscript Director Jefferson Madden had given her. Her bestselling novel, “Her Handsome Hero”, was being turned into a full feature film. She'd always told herself that she'd never sell out or allow some halfwit director to cheapen her masterpiece, by destroying the intricate plot she'd created. However, her dreams of remaining on the best seller list had crashed and burned. Her first novel had been a one hit wonder, while the rest of her work suffered silently on the shelves of chain bookstores, until they ended up in bargain bins. Belle wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed to have lost her mojo because she wasn't crafting masterpieces anymore, according to her publicist. 

She sighed, twirling a chestnut ringlet around her index finger. At least Madden hadn't destroyed her precious piece by adding unnecessary plot twists irrelevant to the storyline. He'd kept everything relatively the same except for a few minor detail changes that she refused to nitpick about. Madden had promised her this film would become a hit and put her back on top. Auditions were being held tomorrow for key roles, and Belle wondered who would score the part of her protagonist, Sir Gideon.

A rumor had been circulating the past week that Talon Gold was interested in auditioning for the part of Sir Gideon. He was a veteran actor in Hollywood with a life he kept under wraps. He didn't attend award shows or make many public appearances. He hadn't starred in a movie in nearly three years, but the word around town was that he was making a comeback. She'd heard from unofficial sources he'd stepped out of the limelight to raise his teenage son after his wife Milah St. Claire had left him for the rising television Casanova, Killian Jones.

Belle smoothed back her hair, a yawn escaping her lips. She glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven, and she needed to be at the studio by eight. She placed the script in the drawer and turned off her desk lamp, padding to her bedroom. She glanced outside her eighth story window, admiring the bustling city below. Tomorrow a new chapter in her life would unfold and she was terrified, yet exhilarated all at once. She donned her nightgown, slipping under the covers – her mind filled with the endless possibilities of what the future held for her.

 

{*}

 

Talon Gold poured himself a glass of scotch, studying the script his former directing partner, Jefferson Madden, had gifted him with. Talon wasn't interested in being a star anymore, but his wife's alimony was costing him thirty grand a month, and his son would be starting college in the fall. Ivy league schools didn't pay for themselves, and he needed to start making a decent salary again if he wanted to stay afloat. His forte had been action flicks, not love stories, but the main character proved to be interesting enough - not some one-dimensional bore. 

Talon had read “Her Handsome Hero” before he'd ever looked at Madden's script, and it proved to be a tale full of depth and emotion. It was no wonder it remained on the best seller list for five years. He picked up the worn paperback, glancing at the pretty authoress on the back cover. Belle French was thirty-three and lived in upstate New York, and she enjoyed photography. She was also a self proclaimed animal rights activist and bibliophile. That was the only tidbit of information her author bio provided. Talon rubbed his aching temples, throwing back the glass of scotch.

Tomorrow he would be introduced to the alluring Belle French. Perhaps he'd even have her sign his copy of her book. He smiled to himself, gazing down at the lines he would recite for tomorrow's audition. When the words began to blur together, he decided it was best to retire for the evening. His brain felt foggy, and he fell asleep almost instantaneously. That night he dreamed he was a knight, riding a tan stallion through the forest-a beautiful princess wearing a golden ball gown secured in front of him. Her chestnut hair tickled his nose as they rode, and when she turned to gaze at him, he realized the princess shared the same face as Belle French. Her image blurred as the alarm clock blared in his ears, rousing him from slumber. He rubbed his eyes drowsily as he clamored out of bed, ready to greet the day and whatever opportunities it presented. 

A/AN: Belle and Talon meet in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

City Lights: Part Two

A/AN: Thank you everyone for the feedback! Here's chapter two!

Belle awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned, rolling over to yank it off the charger beside her bed. She forced her bleary eyes to focus on the incoming caller. It was Ariel Triton – her agent. 

“Hello?” Belle muttered into the phone groggily. 

“Good Morning, Miss Australia! Hey, listen! I was wondering what kind of coffee you'd like me to pick up for you? Also, make sure you wear that royal blue Channel dress to the studio this morning, with the matching suede pumps. Madden likes flair, and you're the centerpiece of this entire project, so make sure you let everyone know it!” Ariel chirped. 

“Um, a black coffee with a shot of espresso will be substantial. Why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?” Belle stifled back a yawn, glancing at her digital alarm clock.

“Because it's time to rise and shine! Traffic is heavy this morning, and you don't want to be late!” Ariel warned. 

“Right, I'll see you at eight,” Belle replied, ending the call before Ariel could bark more orders at her. 

Belle showered quickly and adorned herself in the blue knee-length gown, opting for an updo that morning, mainly because she was too lazy to wash her hair. She managed to make it to the studio a quarter till eight. 

“Where are my croissants!? I didn't ask for a bagel!” A man's voice boomed across the studio, and she noted it was Director Madden's. When he caught sight of her, his scowl melted into a warm smile. 

“Ahh! It's, Blue Belle! Our lovely creative genius behind this spectacular work!” he praised, causing her cheeks to tinge a pinkish hue. He hopped out of his director's chair, running over to greet her. He planted air kisses on her cheeks, leading her over to his chair. 

“Blue Belle, you get to sit on the royal throne today! I want you to help me with the casting decisions, because if you're not feeling it then we don't need to cast them for the movie. It would just upset the creative flow,” he tittered on. 

“Um, Mr. Madden, pardon me for asking, but you wrote the script, so why are you giving me so much directorial freedom?” she asked. 

“Consider yourself co-director, Ms. French. I only adapted a script from your work, but you're the true eyes and ears behind this project, and for it to be a success, we need each other,” he told her. 

“Well, I look forward to working with you then,” Belle returned, feeling more at ease. In the beginning she thought she would merely be a bystander while Madden called all the shots, but he'd invited her to help him cast and direct. She could only hope her vision coincided with his. 

"Belle!”

Belle tilted her head in the direction she'd heard her name. Ariel flounced into the studio with her coffee in hand.

“You beat me here!” the redhead giggled, handing her the cup.

“I only arrived ten minutes ago,” Belle shrugged, taking a sip of her hot coffee. 

“Well, guess who I saw on the way in...” Ariel whispered briskly into her ear, her lips twitching into a smirk. 

“Who?” she inquired, searching her gaze for answers. 

“Talon Gold! He's in the studio! Those rumors were correct! He's here to audition!” Ariel gushed, causing Belle to glance over her friend's shoulder. In walked a man in his late forties, of average height, with cropped gray hair. He was wearing sunglasses, a brown leather jacket, and jeans. 

Belle felt her stomach somersault at the sight of him. She'd binge watched all of his films in the last week, to get a feel of who he was. She observed as Madden stalked towards him, pulling him in a tight hug. Talon pat the other man's back awkwardly, clearly put off by the physical contact. He stiffened as Jefferson led him straight towards her. 

“He's headed this way! Act natural!” Ariel hissed between clenched teeth. 

“Miss. French! I'd like for you to meet the most talented actor in Hollywood! He's the most talented because I'm bias. Anyway, after seeing what he can do out there, I can assure you that we will all need a cold shower!” Madden fussed dramatically. 

Belle noted a hint of a blush coloring Talon's cheeks at Madden's colorful commentary. “Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Belle French,” she introduced herself, holding her hand out for a shake. 

“Talon Gold, and the pleasure is all mine,” he grinned, his smile making her inwardly swoon. The brief moment their fingers intertwined, Belle felt a jolt of electricity spiral through her. She regretted the moment he released her hand, but a dark skinned woman had come to retrieve him and take him back to hair and makeup.

“So, what do you think of Talon?” Madden inquired, sliding into a chair opposite of her. 

“He seems nice,” she surmised, unsure of what else to say. 

“The man is a bloody genius! He's going to make us all wet before the day is over!” he remarked bluntly, biting into his croissant. 

“Excuse me?” she blushed fiercely at his use of wordage.

“All I'm saying is that he's a heck of an actor, and that you'll be greatly impressed, Ms. French,” he winked suggestively.

“I'm sure I will,” she nodded amicably, crossing one leg over the other, her eyes searching the studio for Ariel. The redhead was currently flirting with a cameraman.

“You can't take her anywhere,” she muttered under her breath as she awaited the first round of casting.

A shy girl with mousy brown hair brought her coffee three times as the casting auditions rolled on.  
She later found out it was Madden's own daughter, Grace. Belle was impressed with all of the talented actors, and she had a difficult time choosing who to cast. However Jefferson had an eye for things she didn't. 

“Your posture is becoming of a camel!”

“You speak like you're under water!”

“Your Irish accent sounds Cockney!”

His rants went on and on like so all day. The only bright spot in the day was watching Talon audition. He'd spoken three lines, his eyes trained on the camera the entire time, but as he spoke his lines to Lucinda – Gideon's love interest – his eyes transfixed on her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he spoke the lines from, “Her Handsome Hero”, so eloquently. His body language and the tremor of his lips as he released his true love brought her to tears. The man was creating art out of her masterpiece, and Belle was smitten. When he finished speaking his lines, Belle rose to her feet, giving him a standing ovation.

“Bravo!” she applauded, the rest of the crew following suit. 

Talon bowed nonchalantly to them before making his exit. After Talon's audition, Madden dismissed everyone for the day. Talon was cast as Sir Gideon on the spot, and she couldn't have been more satisfied with the outcome. As she left the studio, she spotted Talon Gold standing outside smoking a cigarette. His shades concealed his soulful brown eyes, a pair of eyes she wouldn't mind becoming lost in after such a spellbinding performance. He put out his cigarette as she passed him, granting her a formal nod. 

“Good evening, Mr. Gold,” she greeted him, smiling friendlily.

“It's Talon, Miss. French. Mr. Gold is my father,” he grinned.

“Well then, I insist you call me Belle if we're ditching formalities,” she chortled. 

“Hey, do you care to sign this for me?” he inquired, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a tattered paperback. 

“You've read, “Her Handsome Hero”, then?” Belle said, amazed. 

“Of course, and it's bloody brilliant! Care to sign it for me?” he asked, handing her the tome. 

“I'd be elated!” she exclaimed, pulling a pen from her bag. She scrawled her signature across it, along with a little note, whilst attempting to keep herself from fan-girling over the fact Talon Gold had actually read her book and thought it was brilliant.

“Thank you for bringing Sir Gideon to life in such a profound way; I look forward to working with you. - Belle French,” he read aloud after she'd handed him back the paperback.

“Same to you, Belle,” he smiled before bidding her farewell. Belle waved to him as she continued on down the block. She didn't realize there was a tormented soul trapped behind that kind smile, but one thing Talon Gold didn't do was expose his pain; he hid behind it.

A/AN: More coming in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

City Lights: Part Three

A/AN: We get to see some of Talon's inner demons in this chapter.

Belle had practically bounced up the stairs to her apartment, her mind still lingering on Talon's brilliant performance. She slipped out of her high heels and ran herself a bath. She moaned as she slipped under the tepid heat – her bath bomb exploding in a pattern of brilliant blues and golds, which reminded her even more of Talon. He was so gorgeous, standing so candidly by the studio, smoking his cigarette. Belle wasn't a smoker, but the man made everything look like fine art, and she itched to photograph him. Perhaps he'd allow her to get a few shots during filming or backstage. 

She hadn't the foggiest idea how she'd become so enamored by him in the matter of a day, but he hadn't left her mind since their parting. She wasn't sure what she expected to gain from him; she knew it was foolish to even consider that he would view her as more than a mere acquaintance. She was certain once filming had wrapped up that they would go their separate ways. He was a private individual, and it was silly to believe he might consider sharing a semblance of his life with her – become her friend. No, Talon Gold would simply remain an enigma to her, merely another face in one of her photo albums. It shouldn't have troubled her so much, but Belle couldn't bear the thought of their parting. To contemplate it made her feel hollow inside, though she couldn't fathom why. She pushed Talon Gold from her mind as she laid down to sleep, but it was futile when she would see him in only a matter of hours; she'd be left feeling giddy all over again.

{*}

 

The first thing Talon did when he arrived home was pour himself a glass of scotch and then another, until he'd lost count. The alcohol soothed his frazzled nerves and kept the unpleasant memories at bay. He'd passed out on the couch, unaware of the time, until he felt someone shaking him. His eyes fluttered open, drinking in the face of his teenage son. 

“Neal, what are you doing?” he mumbled, his speech slurring together. 

“Checking to see if you're still alive. There's a half empty bottle of scotch on the table, and it's not even nine yet,” he said in displeasure. 

“Mm, sorry, son, but I need to forget. 'S the only thing that does the trick,” he mumbled drunkenly. 

Neal frowned, sweeping damp locks of hair from his father's eyes. “You've got to get this under control, Pop. I don't want to come home and find you dead.”

“I'll stop then,” he mumbled drowsily, his eyes drifting shut. 

Neal sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. His father's drinking had turned from a social activity to a dire habit since his mother had filed for divorce. He searched his father's coat pockets for anything important he didn't need to lose. He pulled the ratty paperback from his pocket, blinking owlishly as he flipped through it. He paused when he came upon the signature.

“Thank you for bringing Sir Gideon to life in such a profound way; I look forward to working with you -Belle French,” Neal read aloud. He flipped to the back cover to see the pretty authoress smiling brilliantly in her bio photo.

“So, you scored a new movie role, hm?” Neal said to his unconscious father. He covered his dad with a blanket and propped his head underneath some pillows before heading into the kitchen. He decided to do a quick internet search of this Belle French. As he scrolled through the search entries, he found her photography page. 

“City Light's Photography,” he mumbled under his breath as he clicked on the website. There were various photos of people doing mundane activities, from reading in the library to chasing their dog at the park. There were even a few photos of Belle herself. One that really caught his eye was her facing a window, her palm placed against the glass as rain fell outside. The photo was in black and white, and Neal couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunningly radiant. 

“But are you single?” Neal mumbled to himself as he continued to comb through the collection of photos. In each picture of her, her ring finger was naked. It didn't mean she was without a boyfriend, but he had a feeling she was available. It'd been three years since his mother had left them, and his father hadn't gone out on a single date. 

“You need to get back in the game, Pops,” he said to himself, grabbing his cellphone. 

He hit the send button after locating his girlfriend's number. “Hey, Em,” he spoke into the receiver when he heard her pick up. 

“Hey, Neal, what's up?” she asked. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” he continued, hoping she wasn't. 

“No, why? Is there something you'd like to do?” she inquired.

“Yeah, actually there is. My dad just scored a role in a movie called, “Her Handsome Hero”. I looked into it, and there are auditions going on tomorrow at Madden Studios, off Park Avenue. I think you should try for a part,” he suggested.

“Neal, you know I only do commercials,” Emma deadpanned. 

“Come on, Em. It'll be fun, and you actually might like it,” he pleaded. 

“Alright, but what is this really about? I know you have a hidden motive for everything,” she remarked suspiciously.

“Fine, you got me. The woman who wrote the book the movie is based on signed my father's paperback. She's gorgeous, and I mainly just want to scout her out, to see what she's like and if she might be a good match for Pops.” Neal admitted, awaiting her scrutiny for meddling in his dad's affairs. 

“So, you're really just going down there to play matchmaker?” she surmised. 

“No, well I don't know. Please, just come with me,” he groaned. 

“Hey, I think it's sweet you're worried about him. I'll go with you; I'll meet you at around seven at your place?” 

Relief flooded his chest at her compliance. “Yeah, seven sounds great. Night, Em,”

“Goodnight, Neal,” she told him before ending the call. 

Neal put away his cellphone, glancing back at the computer screen. The picture of Belle French staring out the window reflected back at him. He saved it, placing it in a file on the computer. “Perhaps you're the key to helping my father heal,” he whispered to the pixel image, closing his laptop. Tomorrow he'd find out exactly who she was and if there was a chance she might be who his father needed in his broken and lonely life.


	4. Chapter 4

City Lights: Part Four

A/AN: More awkward flirting ensues...

 

Belle arrived at the studio an hour early that morning. She felt refreshed and invigorated after a good night's sleep. She'd allowed her hair to flow freely, tiny curls bouncing all over her head. She'd also opted for a more less formal look than the day before: a gray pencil skirt and white button up blouse with half sleeves. She may have inconspicuously left the first two buttons undone on purpose. She made sure to wear her black pumps to accent her unimpressive height. She'd taken her seat next to Madden, glancing down at her watch to see how much time had passed. It was only a quarter after seven. Perhaps she should have stopped by the bakery for a coffee and a bagel to kill some time. She quickly text Ariel, putting in her request. The redhead was already waiting in line at Starbucks. Her timing was always perfect. 

As the minutes passed, more of Madden's crew began to trickle in. She kept her eyes glued to the entrance, frowning when Talon Gold had failed to appear. She smoothed out her skirt nonchalantly, observing the crew set up for the second day of auditions. She tucked an errant curl behind her ear, bobbing her foot anxiously. More unfamiliar faces began to file in, including a teenage boy with a dark mop of curly hair, along with his blonde bombshell girlfriend. She had no idea who they were, but the boy kept shuffling his feet, attempting not to stare at her. She caught him a few times which she returned with a smile and a wave. His cheeks would ripen like a tomato, and he'd gaze down awkwardly at his feet. For some reason she found it endearing. 

It wasn't long before Madden had taken his place beside her, shouting orders at his crew which Belle managed to drown out. Talon finally stumbled into the studio half past nine. Jefferson's gaze narrowed at him in displeasure. She observed the director hop out of his chair and stalk towards him. Belle decided to follow him, because whatever Madden had to say to Talon, he could say it in front of her as well. She kept her distance, arms crossed carelessly under her breasts. 

“You look like hell, Talon! Why are you late?” Madden demanded, his voice rising an octave. 

“I overslept,” Talon murmured, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

“Well, set a bloody alarm next time! I'm not paying you to show up late for work. Go see Ursula in hair and makeup, and have her cover up those bags under your eyes!” Madden snapped. 

Talon wordlessly stepped around him, sauntering toward the back of the studio. Belle shot him a sympathetic glance as they briefly made eye contact. Her heart felt heavier, noting the pain in his soulful eyes. Something wasn't right, and she had a feeling it had nothing to do with oversleeping. 

“Sorry you had to hear that ugly exchange, Blue Belle. Gold is going to have to keep his priorities straight. It's not fair for you or me, nor the rest of the crew to pick up his slack. It's why I'm putting an end to it before it ever begins,” he retorted as they took their seats. 

“What do you think is going on with him?” Belle asked, concerned. 

“All I can tell you is the man's personal life is a wreck. He's never been the same since his wife left him. He's become isolated, and it's a miracle he even auditioned for Sir Gideon. The man has more skeletons in his closet than I have floral soaps in my bathroom,” he commented. 

Belle nodded, taking a long sip of coffee from the cup Ariel had given her. 

“Today we're going to cast the roles of Lady Lucinda, Rosemary, and Roslyn. We might even get to a few minor roles as well,” he informed her. 

Belle straightened in her chair as the first round of auditions commenced. Rosemary, the bandit, was given to Regina Mills – a newcomer in Hollywood. Her mother was a retired actress from Manhattan, but she still held a lot of influence in show business. The woman had raw talent, and a distinct skill set, and Madden was elated to have her on board. Roslyn, Lady Lucinda's lady in waiting, was given to Ruby Wolf – a former horror movie star. 

The blonde haired girl, she learned, had starred in a slew of commercials and had recently been offered a full time modeling contract. Her name was Emma Morrison, and Belle fell in love with her portrayal of the fairy queen which granted Sir Gideon his life in honor of saving her. The part was small, but still contained a pivotal moment in the story.

Belle didn't see any sign of Talon Gold until it was time to cast Lady Lucinda. She shuffled anxiously in her chair, wondering who Madden had in mind for the part.

“So, Mary Margret Nolan called me yesterday with interest in auditioning for Lady Lucinda. She's a huge fan of your work, believes your stellar, so I told her to come down to the studio this morning. Her prior role was Snow White in Ice Castles. She's a sweetheart, you'll love her,” Jefferson reassured her. 

“Alright, well she sounds promising. Let's give her a shot,” Belle shrugged, rubbing her hands together to generate warmth. 

Suddenly Talon appeared, wearing brown leather pants, boots, and a crimson doublet. Belle felt her throat become dry, and distinct parts of her body grow warm. 

“You're gaping, Belle, also it's not nice to stare, though I do admit, the view from behind is impeccable,” Jefferson teased, jabbing her in the ribs. Belle felt her face become hot, and she diverted her gaze shamefully. She felt like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. This had to stop! It was time to act professional.

Suddenly a woman with flowing raven locks appeared. She was wearing a lilac gown, a bouquet of roses clutched to her bosom. “That's Mary Margret,” Jefferson whispered.

Belle gripped her chair's armrests in anticipation as the audition began.

“You, you came back for me, my Prince,” Mary Margret spoke softly, her eyes locking with Talon's. 

“Milady, you know that I derive from no royal lineage. I was born a pauper, and I'll die as one. This knighthood was bestowed upon me by your father because I saved the land from the ogres,” he spoke devotedly, his eyes reflecting pure emotion.

“But, a prince you shall be, Gideon. Father has honored your request for my hand in marriage. Tis' why I've come, to bring you the good news,” she said, reaching up to cup his face, ardently.

The performance was spellbinding, but Belle felt her gut roil with bile, and a jealous rage overtake her from Mary Magret's close proximity to Talon.

“Cut!” Belle shouted, catching Mary Margret, Talon, Madden, and the rest of the crew off guard. 

“What's wrong, Belle?” Madden inquired impatiently. 

“Your performance was pristine, Mary Margret, but there's something that's missing. May I step in?” Belle inquired, glancing at Madden for approval. 

“Of course, Miss. French,” Madden replied, gesturing for her to move to the set and make her point.

Mary Margret stepped aside as Belle took her place in front of Talon. He gazed at her curiously, wondering what she would do next. 

“We'll pick up with the last line, okay?” she instructed.

“Alright,” he said, smiling at her. 

“Milady, how will I ever be worthy of your hand? My hands are stained with the blood of hundreds. I'm a monster, and I don't deserve to look upon you, let alone touch you. My hands will be forever tainted,” he lamented, dismounting onto one knee before her, his head hung low. 

“My love, you're not the monster you perceive yourself as but my hero, my gallant and handsome hero,” she spoke the lines from memory, pouring out her heart and soul. She cradled his face in her hands as she dismounted onto her knees in front of him. Their gazes locked as he brushed ringlets from her eyes, spellbound by her azure depths. 

“And what if the whole world rises against us, Princess?” he breathed, etching closer to her lips, her warm breath ghosting against his. 

“Then we shall conquer it together,” she said, tracing the outline of his jaw with her index finger. 

“Together,” he whispered.

The desire to kiss her overwhelmed him, but Madden's voice broke the enchantment. “Well, I am impressed, Blue Belle! Where did you learn such theatrics?” Jefferson demanded. 

Belle coughed awkwardly when she realized how close they'd been to locking lips in front of the camera. “Um, three years of college theater, I've had a few substantial leads,” she shrugged, standing to her feet. 

“Well that performance was orgasmic! I might just have this hunch that you should star as Lucinda, yourself. The chemistry between you two, I've never seen anything like it!” Jefferson gushed, causing her to flush deeply.

“Star as a character in my own movie? Are you serious?” Belle asked in disbelief. 

“Honey, I'm hardly ever serious, but that performance you two just gave is what's going to make this film a box office hit. Whatever point you needed to make, Miss French, I definitely got it,” he smirked, sauntering back to his chair. 

“Let's take an hour lunch! We'll meet back here at one!” Jefferson ordered.

Mary Margret blocked her path, smiling brilliantly. “That was such a moving performance, Miss. French! Would you please autograph my book?” she asked, handing her the paperback. 

“Certainly,” Belle flushed, signing her name on the front cover. 

“You know, she's right. The performance you gave was spectacular. Well done, Belle,” Talon congratulated her, clapping her on the shoulder gently. 

“Thank you,” she stammered, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of praise she was receiving. 

“Say, would you allow me to buy you a drink?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Yeah, I'd be obliged, actually,” she chortled, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Meet me outside in ten?” he queried. 

“Affirmative,” she added, feeling as if she might float away, because Talon Gold had just invited her to have drinks with him, and she was certain she'd never be over it.

A/AN: Next chapter, they have drinks and a bit of hijinks ensues ;)


	5. Chapter 5

City Lights: Part Five

A/AN: Another side ship begins to cultivate in this chapter, and it may surprise you ;)

Ariel gazed in fascination at the mural in the front lobby. Belle had trotted off before she'd had the chance to ask her if she wanted to have lunch at this quaint bistro she'd spotted around the block. 

“Henry Mills painted those,” a familiar voice resounded behind her. 

“Excuse me?” Ariel queried, turning around – coming face to face with Director Madden.

“Henry Mills is the artist. Quite extraordinary, isn't it?” he commented, standing beside her. 

“Yes, it certainly has its charm,” she said, shuffling her feet. 

“Mmm, yes, my wife had an affinity for his artwork. I had this painted in her honor,” he sighed, a tinge of despondency lingering in his voice as he traced his fingers over one of the pristine fairy tale characters. 

“Wife?” Ariel queried, gazing at him funnily. 

“Yes, her name was Alice Madden; she passed four years ago,” he stated, turning back to her.

“I'm truly sorry to hear that,” Ariel responded, casting her first impressions of him aside. 

“Thank you kindly, and where might you be headed?” he asked, planting his hands behind his back.

“I thought of heading to this bistro I saw around the block. It looked inviting,” she replied, her stomach giving a low grumble of protest. 

“Merlin's Deli has the best soups and buttered croissants. In fact, I'd thought of heading over there myself. Care to join me?” he stated invitingly. 

“Sure.” Ariel shrugged, knowing it wouldn't do either of them any harm to get to know each other.

After all, the only person she was truly acquainted with was Belle, and she had a feeling she'd ran off with Talon Gold. She'd have to grill her about the details later. Madden seemed like good company, though he was a bit eccentric and overly flamboyant. She presumed it was all a facade, since he'd shared that bit of information with her about previously being married.

{*}

“I'm confused, why are we not going back to the studio?” Emma asked, tagging along beside her boyfriend as they headed down the block.

“Because things went well with dad and Belle. There's no need to snoop or intervene at the moment. Did you see how they looked at each other back there!?” he gushed like a teenage girl caught up in a romance novel. 

“Um, yeah, it's called acting, Neal,” Emma retorted, rolling her eyes.

“No! It was more than that! There were sparks!” Neal exclaimed, walking backwards in front of her, his arms outstretched in exuberance.

“Well, aren't you Mr. Perceptive.” Emma's lips twitched into a smile, because she couldn't help but be amused by her dorky, overly romantic boyfriend.

“You'll see, it'll happen,” he cheesed at her. 

“Well, regardless of if it does or doesn't isn't doing my stomach any favors. Aren't you hungry?” she inquired. 

“Yeah, how about a pizza?” he suggested. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of Chinese.” Emma wrinkled her nose at the mention of pizza. 

“As, milady, wishes,” he remarked in a gallant voice.

“Stop!” Emma pleaded, snorting with laughter. 

“Sorry,” he blushed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Come along, Lord Dorkson,” she teased, grabbing his hand, and laying her head on his shoulder as they walked, making his heart beat that much faster.

{*}

“I thought we were going to a bar,” Belle objected, glancing over at Talon as they stepped in front of a five star restaurant. 

“I'm not taking a refined lady to some seedy bar,” he scoffed, winking at her. 

“Right,” she remarked, flushing deeply. 

“Let me introduce you to their finest port,” he rumbled in her ear, placing his hand on the small of her back as he led her inside the establishment. Belle felt those same jolts of electricity as his fingers brushed against her backside. 

“Do you have a reservation?” A man in a thick Italian accent inquired as they reached the podium. 

“The name is under, Talon Gold. Tony is my friend; he lets me in whenever I come by, so there's no need for a reservation,” he said confidently. 

“That may be so, but Tony is on vacation, and we are very busy, so without a reservation, I'm afraid I can't let you in,” he apologized. 

“No matter,” Gold bristled angrily, grabbing her by the hand and stalking out the door.

“I used to be someone in this town, but I guess I'm nothing more than a Hollywood wash-up,” he remarked, threading his fingers through his hair agitatedly. 

“Hey, it's really okay,” she said, her accent thickening as she attempted to calm him.

“You're Australian,” he noted, quirking the hint of a smile, his bad mood vanishing, suddenly.

“Um, yeah, Queensland is where I hail from originally,” she revealed. 

“Good ole' Queensland. I shot a movie there once,” he commented, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Crimson Sunrise, wasn't it?” she probed. 

“Yeah, one of the best films I ever made,” he beamed, putting the sun to shame. 

“I actually liked Torrential Waters better. You were truly spectacular in that one,” she grinned, looping her arm through his. 

“So you're a fan of my work, then?” he surmised as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Big fan, actually, so how about that seedy bar? Roni's is just around the corner, and they have great shrimp cocktails,” she commented. 

“I guess it'll do,” he obliged. “Now tell me, what other movies of mine do you fancy?”

“Is it imperative I go down the list?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Only if you want to,” he said, caressing her cheek tenderly. She halted in the middle of the empty sidewalk, and gazed deeply into his sable eyes. He brushed locks of chestnut hair from her face as he etched closer to her, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. 

She gazed at him, spellbound. “That was-”

“-Magnificent,” he confirmed, leaning in to kiss her again. They stayed that way for several minutes, sharing slow sipping kisses, the bar completely forgotten until her stomach gave a loud burgle. 

“We should probably grab something to eat,” he noted, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Certainly, especially since we have a full day left of rehearsals,” she concluded. 

This time, he intertwined their fingers, holding her hand securely in his as they made their way towards the bar, his heart feeling lighter than it had it ages. The establishment was mostly empty except for a raven haired woman with curly hair, standing behind the bar.

“What can I get for you two?” the woman asked as they took a seat at the bar. 

“A cheeseburger and a Long Island iced tea for me,” Belle supplied. 

“A coke with whiskey, and I'll have one of your cheeseburgers as well,” he simply stated.

“Coming right up!” the bartender replied, rushing off to complete their orders. 

“You were brilliant back there, you know? I felt like I had a true partner, it wasn't forced; it was all organic. You've got some raw unexplored talent. What made you decide to intervene, and cut the scene short?” he asked, casting her an assessing glance.

Belle chuckled, planting her face in her hands. “It's truly embarrassing, please don't make me tell it.”

“Truthfully, I'm dying to know.” He rested his chin against his curved thumb and index finger, gifting her with a heart melting smile. 

“Fine, if you insist.” Belle released a sharp breath. “It's because I have a mad crush on you, and I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else being close to you.” 

“Would it be fair of me to admit that I have one on you as well?” he grinned, seeming rather pleased with himself. 

“Oh, whatever!” Belle scoffed. 

“Hey, I'm not lying. I just don't go around snogging women in the street, not unless I feel there's a special connection between us,” he responded, clasping her hand in his, smoothing his index finger over her knuckles. 

Belle worried her lower lip, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “This is just so...”

“Surreal?” he finished her statement. 

“Yeah, I've known you little over a day, and we're already stealing kisses in the streets, and holding hands in a bar,” she mumbled shyly. 

“I look forward to exploring more of our chemistry on set, and in other ways,” he said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it reverently. 

Her heart involuntarily fluttered in her chest. “Me too,” she confirmed.

{*}

“So, you really dated Mal Briggs?” Ariel said in astonishment. 

“We had a brief affair, you could say,” Jefferson remarked, fiddling with his tie uncomfortably.

“Wow, and this whole time I thought you were gay,” Ariel blurted out, covering her mouth at her uncanny outburst. “Oops, I mean-”

Jefferson held his hand up in response. “No offense taken, some of the things I say can often be misinterpreted to make one believe such.”

“It was still rude for me to assume,” she blushed, averting her gaze.

“Well, shall I assume something about you then? Call it even?” he proposed. 

“Go ahead,” Ariel replied, wondering what he might say. 

“You're Belle's agent, but you'd rather work in the business yourself. You have raw talent, but often feel like it's been overshadowed by others, so you've merely watched from the sidelines, suffering in silence as your own dreams went up in smoke,” he surmised. 

“Are you sure you're not a psychiatrist?” she chuckled dryly. 

“No, just observant,” he shrugged. 

Ariel nodded in agreement. “You're right about all of it. I have a great voice, but I'm always overlooked. What I mean is, I can sing,” she confirmed.

“Why don't you stay after the auditions are over? I'd like to hear you sing,” he confessed. 

“Really?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, perhaps you'd even be willing to sing a few solos for the movie soundtrack,” he suggested. 

“SHUT UP!” she exclaimed, flailing her fingers back and forth excitedly. 

“Um, I'll take that as a yes?” he swallowed hard, surprised by her outburst. 

“You bet!” she giggled girlishly, and for some reason he found her childlike enthusiasm endearing, for it reminded him so much of his Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

City Lights: Part Six

 

A/AN: Sorry for the delay! I hope this update makes up for it!

The rest of the day ended up being a productive one. They managed to cast three minor roles, and the part of Princess Lucinda's sister, Freya, which Mary Margret gracefully accepted. Madden commenced their day an hour early, but no one was complaining. 

“I'll see you in the morning,” Talon smiled softly, gently caressing Belle's cheek as they stood in the front lobby.

“Mm, yes,” she grinned cheekily. 

He brushed a soft kiss against her forehead. “Tomorrow won't come quick enough for me.”

“It'll be here before you know it,” she reassured him, squeezing his hand securely in her own.

“I'm tempted to invite you back to my place, but that would be too forward, wouldn't it?” he chuckled.

“I'm afraid so, but I'll see you tomorrow,” she returned, capturing his lips in her own.

They broke apart reluctantly, their lungs pleading for oxygen. “I'm certainly going to enjoy further exploring what this is, blossoming between us,” he replied, kissing her cheek affectionately. 

Belle instinctively touched her cheek, the warmth still lingering from his kiss. “I'll see you tomorrow, Talon,” she bid him farewell as they parted ways on the sidewalk.

Talon glanced back at her as she rounded the corner, throwing up his hand to hail a cab. When he arrived home, he immediately grabbed his laptop and typed her name in the search engine. The first website which appeared was her photography page, “City Lights”.

He scrolled through the array of images, amazed by the quality of her work. It was truly remarkable. One image which caught his attention was her standing on the bow of a ship, her hair undone and blowing in the breeze as she gazed up at the sky. For the next several hours, he looked through her website until his eyes grew tired from staring at the screen.

“Dad?”

Talon closed the laptop, glancing up to see his son standing in the doorway. “What's up, Neal?”

“I just took Emma home. What are you doing?” he inquired, glancing at the laptop and back at his father.

“Just a little research,” he shrugged nonchalantly, refusing to dispel the truth.

Neal furrowed his brow, but decided not to pry. “Alright, well I'm going to head upstairs and watch some Netflix, if you need me.”

“Care if I join you?” Talon inquired, catching him off guard. 

“Sure, make us some popcorn?” Neal requested. 

“You bet." Talon grinned, heading for the kitchen.

Neal wasn't sure what had come over his father, but he was fairly certain it had something to do with a pretty brunette. He just hoped whatever it was, that it continued. 

{*}

 

“So, what exactly do you want me to do?” Ariel asked, a tinge of nervousness in her voice as she held the mic. No one was left in the studio but her and Madden. He covered his mouth, his fingers formed in a steeple. 

“I find most people do well when they sing something they love. So, what do you love, Ariel?” Jefferson asked, eying her curiously. 

“Well, I like musicals, the rendition of Aladdin is one I adore. “A Whole New World”, is my favorite song. I know, it's cheesy...” Ariel blushed. 

“No, go on, sing it!” Jefferson coerced, flourishing his hand in her direction.

Ariel gulped back the bile in her throat, inhaling sharply. “I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide...” She sang every word of the song as if her life depended on it. 

When she'd sung the last line, Jefferson stood from his chair, and marched up on the stage. Her heart beat a tattoo against her breast, because she feared she'd displeased him. “You're going to be a star, little mermaid!” he gushed. 

“Mermaid?” Ariel blinked owlishly. 

“You know, Ariel, from the Little Mermaid?” Jefferson remarked.

“Of course!” Ariel replied, feeling foolish.

“There's a striking resemblance between you two,” he grinned, innocently tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

Ariel blushed fiercely, averting her gaze demurely. “Well, I should be going. I have some errands to run before going home,” she replied hurriedly, dashing out of the studio, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She sprinted all the way to the bus stop, and collapsed on the waiting bench. She was feeling a slew of emotions at once as she held onto the bench, attempting to steady her nerves, and wondering what had just happened back there.

Jefferson was flabbergasted by her reaction, and then it dawned on him. He'd complimented her and briefly touched her fiery red locks without permission. His advances had been unwelcome, and he suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He had to remedy his mistake somehow, make it up to her, and apologize.

{*}

 

When Belle arrived home, she went straight for her computer. She pulled up a blank document and began filling it up with eloquent prose. She was too inspired to stop and didn't bother looking at the clock. It was nearing midnight when she saved the document for the final time and turned off the monitor. She practically collapsed onto the bed, her mind dancing with dreams of Talon Gold. 

When she awoke the following morning, Belle decided to straighten her hair. It cascaded down her back in silken waves. She chose a floral sundress and white heels for the day. Her trip to the studio seemed to go by in a blur. When she arrived, she noted the same boy from yesterday observing her. 

Belle decided she needed to know who this young man was, and what his fascination was with her. She approached him, smiling broadly. “Hello there! I'm Belle French, and I was wondering who might you be.” She held out her hand for a proper introduction. 

“My name is Neal Gold. My girlfriend, Emma Morrison, scored the part of the Fairy Queen the other day,” he swallowed hard, shaking her hand formally. 

“Are you Talon Gold's son? I see quite the striking resemblance between you two,” she grinned in realization. 

“Um yeah, but he doesn't know I'm here. He arrived late yesterday, and we sneaked out before he saw us,” he replied.

“So, I suppose I'll be sharing the set with you today?” His father's voice resounded behind him. 

“Oh! Hey, Dad!” Neal replied startlingly, turning to face his father. 

Talon clapped him on the shoulder. “There's a Starbucks around the corner. Why don't you go grab Ms. French and I some coffee?” he suggested, handing him a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

“Yeah, I can do that,” he replied, flushing slightly. 

“Excellent! Grab something for you and your girl too,” Talon instructed, stepping in front of him. 

Neal scurried off without another word, granting them a moment of privacy. 

“Hey.” Belle blushed, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

“Hey, yourself.” Talon beamed, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. “I missed you last night,” he revealed, catching her off guard. 

“I missed you too,” she stammered, feeling a swarm of butterflies fluttering in her abdomen. 

“Tonight I'm taking you on a proper date, if you'll accept of course,” he stated, his velvety brogue bubbling over, sending heat pooling in her belly. 

“I'd love to!” she blurted out. 

“I look forward to it then. I better get back to hair and makeup. Madden told me we're going to go through a few scenes today,” he told her, kissing her cheek before making his departure. Belle gazed at him as he walked away, stifling back the urge to squeal like a teenage girl whose celebrity crush had just asked them out, though it was truly what had happened.

{*}

Ariel reluctantly made her way through the front lobby, nearly tripping as she collided with another individual. “I'm so sorry!” she apologized, glancing upward to meet Madden's gaze. 

“Excuse me,” Ariel wavered, righting herself, and attempting to sidestep around him.

“Ariel, please,” Jefferson interjected, grabbing her by the arm. 

“What can I do for you, Mr Madden?” Ariel cleared her throat awkwardly, planting herself firmly in front of him. 

“Accept these?” he asked, pulling a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back.

“Why?” she queried, searching his gaze for answers. 

“It's an apology for being an utter fool yesterday and not minding my own personal boundaries,” he responded

Relief flooded her chest, and something foreign she didn't dare contemplate. “Yes, of course, apology accepted,” she said, gingerly taking the roses from him. 

“Great! Well, I should be heading back to the studio and arranging matters for the day, I hope to see you around.” He bowed chivalrously, leaving her standing there, wondering why her heart kept beating so rapidly. He'd purposefully stood there, awaiting her arrival, and Ariel couldn't help but believe it was insanely romantic.


	7. Chapter 7

City Lights: Part Seven

A/AN: New chapter! Yay! Hopefully I'll get around to posting another before Thanksgiving.

Talon and Belle had parted ways after another busy day at the studio. She'd scribbled down her number and address on a napkin at the bistro they'd eaten at for lunch. He'd promised to pick her up around seven.

Talon sauntered up the steps to the door of the apartment number she'd given him. Sweat beaded his brow as he awaited her to answer. It'd been ages since he'd gone out on a date. He and Milah had been married for nearly twenty years before she decided she wanted a younger man. She claimed he pleased her more in the bedroom than he ever had, and it was apparent since that's how he'd discovered them – his ex-wife naked and writhing, another man's head buried between her thighs. The remembrance of it made him nauseated. He felt like bolting until he was pulled from his disarray of thoughts, as the door opened to reveal Belle French wearing a shimmering cobalt halter dress, with heels to match. 

“I hope I'm not dressed too formally, but you said we were dining at an upscale establishment this evening, and I wanted to be safe when it came to my choice of attire,” she laughed nervously, the apples of her cheeks glowing. 

He gaped at her shapely legs and the way the dress accented her immaculate curves. “You look lovely, Belle, and your attire is well suited for the evening,” he complimented, fumbling over his words.

“Thank you, Talon. You're looking dapper yourself,” she winked, closing the door behind her. 

“Thank you,” he blushed, glancing down at his navy suit and pinstriped tie. As they walked towards his black sport car, all she could think about was how ironic all of this was. Perhaps agreeing to go out with him hadn't been in her best interests. She was dating her costar, and if it ended badly, then it could make things awkward on set. But what if it was simply meant to be? Either way, it was a risk she found herself willing to take.

“Here you are,” he smiled, holding the car door open for her. 

“Thank you.” She flashed her pearly whites at him as she settled in the passenger side seat. He was a kind man, and she still wanted to see how the night progressed before she made any hasty judgments about him. 

The car door shut behind him, and she realized they were pulling out of her apartment complex. “So, where are we dining this afternoon?” she inquired, daring a glance at him. 

“There's a quaint little Italian restaurant about an hour outside of the city limits. I've been meaning to try it out for sometime, now, but I've had no one to accompany me, and I found it pointless to go alone,” he chuckled dryly. 

“Well, I'm glad you asked me,” she reassured him and herself. 

“Me too,” he smiled gently as they sped away from the city limits. The car ride was filled with conversation about his son's academic successes and her blossoming writing career. There were deeper subjects she'd rather have delved into, but now wasn't the time since they were just becoming acquainted.

Their conversation halted once they pulled into the parking lot. Thousands of white stringed lights were draped across the edge of the awning, glittering ethereally under the moonlight. 

“How enchanting,” she marveled at the display as he assisted her out of the vehicle. 

“May I?” he inquired, reaching for her hand.

“You may,” she obliged, clasping his hand as they continued towards the establishment. His hand felt so naturally in hers, she thought as they entered the building. They approached a woman standing behind a podium checking people's names off of a long list of reservations. 

“Do you have a reservation?” she inquired in her thick Italian accent. 

“Yes, the name is under Gold,” Talon supplied. 

The woman nodded in confirmation. “Javier will escort you to your table,” she replied, gesturing towards a taller Italian man adorned in a three piece suit which smelled heavily of expensive cologne. 

“Right this way,” he commanded, leading them to the back of the establishment and outside onto a patio with a solitary table overlooking a vast lake. “I'll be back with a complimentary bottle of our special house wine soon and a couple of menus,” their waiter remarked, disappearing back inside the venue. 

“Talon, what is all of this?” Belle questioned him as she gazed at the lake which glittered under the moonlight. More of the white stringed lights surrounded them. 

“When I made the reservation, they asked if I'd like any special arrangements, and when they told me they had a private table with a lakeside view, I couldn't resist,” he chortled, pulling out her chair for her to sit. 

“It's all so beautiful, but you didn't have to bring me to a five star establishment,” she joked as he took the seat adjacent from her. 

“I didn't, but I wanted to,” he corrected her. 

“This place is so enchanting. It reminds me of a place from a fairy tale,” she voiced aloud, reminiscing about the last time she'd seen the ocean. She recounted her balcony view of the expansive body of water from the condo she'd stayed at, and how she'd yearned to share that surreal moment with another. She'd taken a sabbatical at the beach when she was adding the finishing touches to, “Her Handsome Hero”.

“Does it remind you of anywhere particular?” he quizzed, leaning forward in his seat, giving her his full attention. 

“Just an overlook at a place I stayed once. It sported an excellent ocean view from the balcony,” she replied, imagining how different it might have been if they'd known each other back then, and if he'd been there.  
Before he could form a reply, the waiter had returned with their menus, accompanied by a bottle of white wine. He uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass flute full of the bubbly liquid. Belle was thankful for the obstruction. She preoccupied herself by thumbing through the menu which was filled with expensive entrees. She decided to order a house salad, because she didn't wish to burden Talon with an enormous bill.

After he'd returned and placed their orders, an uncomfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere. As they wordlessly ate their cuisine, an idea struck her. She didn't wish to ignore him, but she was having trouble finding the words, and so was he, as far as she could tell. They'd conversed so much at lunch earlier and the day before at the bar. She hoped this wasn't an indication that their chemistry was waning.

“It's so pleasant out here tonight. Talon, would you care to dance?” she encouraged, standing to her feet. Dancing was something he was definitely up for, but he hadn't had a partner in ages, and suddenly, he felt nervous.

“Would you believe me if I told you I once took ball room dance classes?” he replied, catching her by surprise. 

“I'd say just about anything is possible, I mean you are an actor.” Belle grinned as she stood to her feet. He bowed gentlemanly, proffering her his hand. She sheepishly took it as he led her away from the table. Her azure irises glittered beneath the lights, stealing his breath away as he placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth contentedly underneath the moonlight.

“It's too bad there's not enough room out here for a proper dance,” he commented as she laid her head on his shoulder, arresting his heart beat. 

“Lucinda and Gideon have a ballroom dance scene coming up in the script soon. There will be plenty of opportunities to dance again,” she supplied, relishing the feeling of the security of his arms embracing her. Her close proximity warmed his heart and so did her declaration of there being another dance, which entailed she was enjoying their evening. 

“I certainly look forward to it, then,” he answered, as he placed his hand on the small of her back. 

“Me too,” she replied, meeting his gaze.

“Do you need to be home a certain time?” he inquired, inwardly dreading this night ever ending. 

Belle shook her head in response. “I have all night.” She bit her lower lip wantonly, sending heat straight to his groin.

“Is there anywhere else you'd like to go, then?” he inquired, swallowing back the nervous lump in his throat at her admittance. Was her intention to spend the night with him? He wasn't sure if he was ready to take this to the next level, despite how comfortable he was becoming with her. 

“How about my place? I'd like to show you something,” she grinned cheekily, sending his heart racing.

“Most certainly,” he agreed, the knot in his chest constricting once he realized this night could go anywhere. Spending the night with Belle had crossed his mind, and he wasn't impartial to it, but the timing seemed off. He had no idea where things were heading, but he was ready to take the plunge. It was time to stop being afraid and start living again. He wasn't in any hurry to rush things along, but he was ready to take things as they came. Basking in her radiance was enough for now, and he hoped she continued to bring life back to his withered soul.

A/AN: More romance ensues next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

City Lights: Part Eight

A/AN: Happy Thanksgiving, fellow readers! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! <3

 

Belle and Talon had driven back to her apartment after dining at the restaurant. They'd sat in his car, fingers interlaced and smiling. 

“You know, your author bio claims you live in upstate New York. What on earth are you doing in Los Angeles?” he asked with piqued interest. 

“I moved out here a few months ago after I found out Madden was interested in turning my book into a movie. We had drinks and worked out the details. New York will always be there, but I couldn't turn down a grand adventure,” she replied, grinning cheekily. 

“Oh? Got a beau waiting back home, then?” he queried, his insecurities rearing their ugly head.

“No, I'm an introverted thirty something that enjoys photography and spending more time with my writing than with people. Being in the studio, surrounded by people all day is killing my vibe,” she chuckled, gifting him with a sweet smile. 

He half smiled, leaning in, his warm breath ghosting over her lips. “May I kiss you, Belle?” 

“I thought you'd never ask.” She bit her lip wantonly, sending him over the edge. His lips crashed against hers, a tidal wave of emotion coursing through him as he cradled the back of her head gently, his fingers toying with her chestnut ringlets.

She pulled away breathlessly, her eyes shining with pure adoration. “Would you like to come inside?” Her request was innocent, but Talon wasn't sure if he trusted himself. It'd been over three years since he'd indulged in any type of carnal pleasures, and Belle meant more to him than just a one night stand. Losing himself within her touch ignited a flame of passion within him unlike anything he'd felt before. 

“I'd be obliged.” he swallowed hard, allowing her to lead him up the stairs to her apartment.

The moment the door closed behind them, her lips were on his. He tightened his grip on her waist, feeling his resolve crumble. He hesitantly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “As much as I want to, I can't.” His voice wavered with emotion as if he were about to break. 

Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Hey, no pressure. I wasn't sure what would happen if you came back, but I wanted to be willing and ready if it were to...” Her voice trailed off as she averted her gaze demurely. 

Talon cradled her face within his hands. “Did you think I expected us to come back to your place and have sex? I mean, I know being with you would be amazing, but I never expected that.” He shook his head vigorously. 

“I really just want to take things slow,” she admitted. 

“Me too,” he sighed, his chest flooding with relief.

“It seems we both had some misconceptions about each other,” Belle chortled.

“It certainly does,” he said, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear. 

“There is something I'm interested in though. You're a photographer, and I'd love to see more of your work, if you don't mind that is,” he requested.

“I don't mind at all, follow me,” she instructed, leading him over to the sofa. He sat down, and she began pulling out various albums full of pictures. Belle placed an album on her lap, opening to a page filled with photos of wild animals. 

“Where did you take these?” he asked in disbelief.

“I went on a safari tour once; I got some amazing exclusive shots because the guide liked me, I guess he believed giving me special access to the animals would score him my digits,” she shrugged, gesturing to a photo of a lioness bathing its cub. 

“So, how did I get so lucky?” he smirked, propping up his chin with his elbow. 

“It was those bloody pants you wore the first day to the studio, and your charming accent.” She gave him a half-lidded gaze, making him blush. 

“Are you saying I have a nice ass, Miss. French?” he teased. 

“That's exactly what I'm saying,” she grinned, closing the album and etching closer to him.

He pulled her onto his lap, delicately tracing her jaw with his index finger. “So beautiful,” he rumbled in his thick brogue. She pressed herself further against him, making him hiss with pleasure as he captured her lips in a fervent kiss. Talon felt like a horny teenager, making out with Belle French on her sofa, but she elicited something primal within him, that was dying to be released. It was more passionate than anything he'd ever shared with Milah. His fingers toyed with the hem of her dress, which had ridden up past her thighs. Tongues and teeth clashed together, and Belle moaning in his ear sent him over the edge. He'd banished the idea of taking it slow until he felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. 

“What was that?” she asked breathlessly, her eyes rimmed with desire. Her hair was a mussed disarray because he'd continually been combing his fingers through it as they kissed.

“It's my phone,” he muttered annoyingly, fishing it out of his back pocket.

Belle nodded, sliding off his lap as he gazed at the flashing screen. Neal was calling him. “It's my son, I should answer.” 

Belle left the room, walking into the kitchen. He regretted her absence, but he knew she was merely granting him some privacy. “Hello?” he inquired breathlessly into the receiver. 

“Hey, Dad, you sound like you've been running a marathon. Everything alright?” Neal inquired. 

"Yeah, I'm perfect,” he replied, loosening his tie. When did it get so hot in here?

“I was just worried about you, it's past eleven, and I wasn't sure if you were coming home or not,” he supplied, full of concern.

“Yeah, I had dinner with Belle, and we just got back, I'll be home soon,” he reassured him.

“No, Dad. You should stay; I only called to check on you,” Neal reassured him. 

“Staying may not be the best idea, Son,” he mumbled, coughing awkwardly into his sleeve.

“What did you say, Dad? I didn't get that.”

“It's nothing, Neal, I'll be home soon.”

Gold hung up the phone, startled when he heard soft music playing, and an alluring cadence. He ventured down the hall, the music growing more distinct. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Belle sitting at a piano, playing and singing beautifully. She sang passionately, and if he hadn't wanted her before, then he definitely did now. 

“Your voice is astounding, Belle,” he declared, rendered speechless as she finished the song. 

Belle gazed up at him, blushing prettily. “My mother taught me how to play.” she disclosed, sliding off the bench. She encircled her arms around his neck, slowly swaying back and forth like they had back at the restaurant. 

“I should get going; Neal wants me home,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Will I see you at the studio tomorrow?” she asked hopefully. 

“Yes,” he affirmed, pressing a slow parting kiss to her lips. She savored the feeling of the impression of his lips against hers as they said their goodbyes for the evening. Talon knew he was falling for her, but he knew it was inevitable, because she'd stolen his heart the moment he read the first passage of text from her book. He knew he had to know the woman which wrote so passionately. He just had no idea he'd be starring in a movie with her or stealing kisses from her on the sidewalk. He was only beginning to know her, but he couldn't wait to unravel each part of her, like a story which he longed to be a part of. He only hoped she had enough room to include him in this new chapter of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

City Lights: Part Nine

A/AN: Gold gets a bit jealous in this chapter.

 

It'd been a fairly normal day in the studio. Madden was pleased at how smoothly things were running with the production. Belle and Talon had already filmed most of the morning and had just returned from lunch. They'd been officially dating for two months, and it was pure bliss. Talon was an absolute gentleman and a lot of fun, but there was one thing which deterred Belle. She'd opened up about herself on numerous occasions, but whenever she directed the conversation towards him, he would evade the subject. He'd walled himself off, and Belle didn't like it.

Belle walked a little ways ahead of Talon. He was talking to Neal on the phone, and she needed to discuss a few details with Madden about an upcoming scene. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as a man with soot black hair came bounding towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Belle gasped as she realized who he was. 

“Garret! Is it really you!?” she squealed, hugging him again. 

“Yes, it's me!” he chuckled, spinning her around for good measure. 

“Oh my! You look so handsome! What on earth are you doing in Los Angeles?” she inquired. 

“I flew in to see some old friends of mine, one of them is getting married, and when I heard you were shooting a movie nearby, I decided to drop in and say hello,” he returned, carding his fingers through his raven locks absentmindedly. 

“I'm overjoyed to see you! I haven't seen you since last Christmas!” she exclaimed.

“Me too!” he chortled, ruffling her hair playfully. 

“Hey! Why don't I show you around the set? We'll be filming when everyone returns from lunch, you should stay and watch,” she insisted. 

“I'd love too!” Garret wrapped his arm around her, escorting her back into the studio. 

Talon wordlessly trailed behind them, silently fuming. Who was this guy, and why was he all over his girl!? He wanted to bash the man's skull in; he had no right to touch his girlfriend! Talon stifled back his anger as Ursula located him, dragging him back to hair and makeup. He glanced back, watching Belle and the other man conversing like old friends, his mind already fearing the worst.

Belle hadn't told him she had a boyfriend back in New York, but perhaps she didn't want him to know. Had she been leading him on this entire time? Was the last two months they'd spent together all for nothing? He could feel his head pounding and his anxiety increasing. He really needed to talk to Belle.

The moment Ursula had released him, he marched towards her dressing room. He knocked hesitantly, feeling his stomach knot. 

“Come in!”

Talon hesitantly pushed the door open, finding her adorned in her cerulean ballgown. They'd be filming the ballroom scene this afternoon. He was already donned in his leathers and crimson waistcoat.

“Talon, what are you doing here?” Belle asked, gazing in the mirror, pinning her hair back. 

“I just wanted to see you and wish you good luck,” he fibbed, unable to dispel his true reasons for being there. 

Belle transfixed her gaze on him. “Talon, you'll be seeing me in another half hour, what's really going on?” she asked, noting his failure at suitability. He was shifting his feet uncomfortably, his gaze darting around the room.

“I uh – who was that man that hugged you back there?” he inquired, feeling himself become nauseous as he awaited her answer. There was no use delaying the inevitable. She was about to break up with him. 

Belle furrowed a brow at him inquisitively. “Garret is my cousin; we grew up together, and I haven't seen him in over a year. Him dropping in was completely unexpected. What did you think was going on?” she asked, sauntering to his side.

“I wasn't sure; I thought perhaps he was an old flame,” he confessed, his heart flooding with relief from her answer, but also self-loathing, because he'd jumped to conclusions before asking. 

Belle clasped her hand in his, reaching up to caress his face gently. “Talon, please look at me.”

He daringly glanced at her, his heart swelling with emotion, her eyes reflecting nothing but pure adoration. “When I told you I had no old boyfriends back in New York, I meant it. I haven't been in a relationship in five years; my last boyfriend dumped me for a college girl. You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going anywhere unless you send me away,” she reassured him, sending warmth spiraling in his abdomen. 

“Goodness, Belle, I would be a fool to do such a thing, It's just, when Milah left, I never felt I was good enough or that I would find anyone else. I'm such a broken mess. I can't fathom why you would want someone like me,” he responded, tears leaking from his eyes. 

Belle cupped his face in her hands. “Because I love you, Talon Gold,” she whispered with such sweet reassurance. In a matter of seconds, her lips were on his, ebbing away the pain.

He broke the kiss, staring at her in awe. “You really love me?” 

“With all of my heart, but there's one thing I want you to stop doing.” She sucked in a deep breath, her gaze boring into him. 

“What's that, sweetheart?” he asked. 

“Open up to me more, tell me what's on your mind. I know we've all got things in our past we'd rather not discuss, but I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you, but if this is ever going to work, then you're going to have to start communicating with me,” she said.

“I will, I promise,” he nodded, kissing her forehead affectionately. He held her close to him, resting his head atop hers, over the moon at the fact this beautiful woman actually loved him.

{*}

 

“So, how's tonight? You could come over and practice your solo for the soundtrack.” Jefferson suggested to Ariel. She was sitting next to him, one leg crossed over the other. Her sea green dress certainly made her eyes pop. He couldn't help but feel mesmerized. 

Before Ariel could respond, she was being hugged fiercely from behind. She gazed up at the man with deep russet colored eyes. “Garret! Oh my goodness! Is that you!?” she giggled in disbelief, hopping out of the chair to hug him. 

“Yes, it certainly is!” he grinned, releasing her. 

“What are you doing here!?” she demanded.

“I flew out to attend a friend's wedding. It's Saturday, Belle and I are going to have drinks later. You should join us! I'd love to catch up!” Garret stated invitingly. 

“Of course! I wouldn't dream of missing it!” she exclaimed, completely forgetting about Jefferson's invitation. Jefferson felt his heart plummet in his chest, but he decided to divert his energies towards directing the next scene. He was ignorant to believe Ariel would ever dream of gracing him with her presence. She'd graciously forgiven him, but that didn't mean she desired anything more of him than friendship. The evening sped by in a blur, and he found himself going home to an empty apartment. Grace was staying over at a friends, which meant his only companion was a bottle of bourbon, so he drank. 

{*}

Talon wrapped his arm around Belle's waist possessively as they dined at a table at Roni's. Garret was currently spinning a tale about his latest mountain climbing expenditure. It turned out he was a professional climber and had even scaled to the top of Everest once. He should have been impressed, but all he could think about was Belle's declaration of love she'd spoken to him earlier. His hand rested against her flank, and he traced obsolete patterns with his index finger on her thigh.

Belle cast a mischievous glance at him, her eyes rimmed with desire as his hand daringly rose higher. Her heart was pounding, and she knew they were treading in dangerous territory. Fooling around in a bar, with the prospect of being caught thrilled her. She could feel the gooseflesh on the back of her neck prickling, exilirated by what he was going to do. 

“And just like that! I shot that bear square in the head!” Garret slammed his hand down on the table, causing Belle to bang her knee against the underside of it. She bit back a curse, rubbing her throbbing knee. 

“Belle, are you alright?” Ariel asked, full of concern. 

“I think I may need some ice,” she moaned in agony.

“I'll get some!” Talon volunteered, inwardly cringing at them being interrupted. He returned momentarily with a bag of ice. Belle placed it on her knee, smiling gratefully at him. 

“Thank you, Talon.” Belle sighed in relief as the ice made contact with her bruised knee, numbing the pain. 

“You're welcome, sweetheart,” he nodded, his gaze resting on Garret.

Garret could sense Talon's disdain, so he immediately turned his attention to Ariel. “So, Ariel, how would you feel about attending Alexandria and Thomas's wedding with me this Saturday?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sure, I don't have any plans,” Ariel shrugged, believing it would be beneficial for her to connect with an old friend. 

“I'll pick you up at six? Just key in your address and number for me,” he instructed, handing her his phone. For a moment, Ariel hesitated as Jefferson popped in her head, but she quickly disregarded the urge to decline. She and Jefferson were just friends and nothing more, she convinced herself.


	10. Chapter 10

City Lights: Part Ten

A/AN: It's kind of hard to believe I'm already writing the tenth chapter. I have this set for 15 though it could very well turn into 20. 

Ariel was already dressed and ready to go by six. She was adorned in a glittery aqua knee length dress. Her hair was pulled back, except for a few loose strands. She'd even taken the time to make sure her makeup was on cue. She was rather proud of her Kat Von D killer queen lipstick. The red really complimented her natural hair color. She clasped her clutch at her side, awaiting Garret's arrival. She couldn't help but feel nervous. It'd been years since she'd gone on an actual date, though she knew it was meant to be casual. Garrett would be leaving town on Monday and things would return to normal. 

Ariel nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. She reluctantly opened it. Garrett was wearing a blue Armani suit. He grinned wolfishly at her, causing her insides to somersault. "You look great, Ariel!" he praised, offering her his arm.

"Thank you, Garret," she replied, smiling demurely. Her stomach began to knot, and she mentally scolded herself, wondering if this had been a good idea. Garret escorted her to his rented Mercedes. She slid into the passenger side, smoothing out her dress. 

"So, have things been going for you, Ariel? It's been years since we last talked." The question was harmless, but Ariel couldn't help but feel a sense of vulnerability. She didn't like being put on the spot, nor did she enjoy conversing about herself, not in this setting particularly. She had the urge to request he take her back home and forget this whole ordeal, but that would be inconsiderate. 

"Oh, you know, just helping Belle further her career. That's what college besties do, right?" she chortled lightly, fingering the glimmering fringe along her sleeves, anxiously. 

"Uh yeah, so how's that working out for ya? Belle sure seems to be making rapid progress in her career. How about her new boyfriend? Is that anything serious?" he queried. 

Ariel shrugged. "I'm not sure, they spend a lot of time together, but it's certainly not my business to pry." 

Garret snickered. "My cuz is banging the lead actor and making a movie, good for her!" 

"I don't think you should make those assumptions, Garret. Belle isn't like that," Ariel defended. 

"Oh come on, Ariel! It's just a joke! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized, holding his hands up in mock defense. 

"It's fine." she muttered, feeling the bile in her stomach churning.

"Well we're here, there's going to be an open bar afterward, so I hope you're ready for some fun." he grinned, parking the car. 

"Can't wait," she replied, putting on a fake smile. This definitely had been a terrible idea. Garret didn't say much to her until after the ceremony, though he'd kept his arm around her the entire time. After the wedding, they'd driven to a club which had been rented exclusively for the reception. 

The music was loud, and the lights were glaring. Ariel decided to have a couple of drinks to loosen up. If she were going to enjoy this night with Garret, then getting lit seemed the only right way to do it. They danced together, and he snaked his arm around her waist possessively. Ariel found she was actually enjoying herself until he put his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue down her throat. She attempted to push him away, but he didn't budge. Instead, he allowed his free hand to creep up her dress, cupping her bottom. 

Ariel finally managed to push him away. "JERK!" she bellowed over the music. She stormed out of the club, angry tears streaming down her face. Thankfully he didn't follow. She was still slightly buzzed, but she managed to fish her cellphone out of her purse. Who was she going to call? Belle and Talon had a date tonight, and she knew her friend wouldn't answer. Her mind flashed to the kind director she'd become acquainted with over the last couple of months. She swallowed back her pride and decided to dial his number.

Jefferson was sorting through his email when his cellphone rang. He picked it up, heart plummeting in his chest when he saw who the caller was. He slid his finger across the screen, placing it to his ear. 

"Ariel?" he spoke into the phone. All he could hear were muffled sobs on the other end, a vague explanation about Garret putting his hands where they didn't belong, and the name of a club. 

"I'll be there in ten minutes! It's not far from my apartment!" he spoke hurriedly into the phone, grabbing his wallet and keys. He managed to make it to the club in less than eight minutes, after breaking a few speeding laws. He noted the petite redhead sitting on the curb, her head in her hands.

He scrambled out of the vehicle, rushing to her side. He gently touched her shoulder, arresting her attention. She flinched slightly at the contact. "Ariel, are you okay?" he asked gently. It was evident she'd been crying by the smudged mascara caked under her eyes. 

"I'll be fine," she mumbled. "Please, just take me home," she pleaded, her voice so fragile he thought she might break.

"Of course," he nodded sympathetically, leading her to the vehicle. The car ride back to her apartment was spent in uncomfortable silence. The moment they reached her complex, she was ready to bolt, but Jefferson placed his hand on her shoulder, halting her. 

"I'm not trying to push you, Ariel, but do you care to tell me what happened?" he asked. 

Ariel averted her gaze uncomfortably, toying with the hem of her dress. "Garret and I were dancing, and he forced his tongue down my throat, slipped his hand up my dress and..." She burst into another fit of tears, unable to finish her statement. 

"Ariel...that's sexual harassment, you should file a police report," he coerced. 

"It won't do any good, we were both drinking," she spat out bitterly, reaching for the door handle. 

"Fine, if you're not going to do it, then at least allow me to accompany you upstairs. I'm worried about you. I need to make sure you're okay," he voiced aloud. 

"Alright." Ariel nodded compliantly, forcing open the door. He followed her upstairs to her apartment. She left him alone in the kitchen, muttering something about changing into something more comfortable.

Jefferson spied a kettle and busied himself with making them a cup of tea. She returned ten minutes later, wearing a pair of sweat pants and oversized college T-shirt. Her makeup had been wiped clean, but her eyes were still rimmed red from crying. 

"I hope it's okay, but I thought you could use a cup of tea," he mumbled shyly, handing her the porcelain cup.

"Thank you, um, do you wanna come sit with me in the living room?" she asked, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear, unsure of what to do with her hands. 

"Yeah, I'd be obliged," he remarked, taking a seat beside her.

They sat in relative silence, until she decided to break the tension. "I didn't really want to go on that stupid date. I only said yes because I was put on the spot." she chuckled dryly, taking a generous sip of her brew.

"Ariel, I'm sorry about what happened, but all men aren't like that creep," he replied gently. 

Ariel transfixed her gaze on him. "I know that, you're not one of those guys, Jefferson." Her voice wavered as she spoke, and he offered her a weak smile.

"No, I'm not, I would never ever do something like that to you," he whispered softly. Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, she was leaning in, brushing her lips ever so slightly against his. When she pulled away, he gazed at her, full of wonder. 

"I always wondered what that would feel like," she confessed, her cheeks turning a rosy hue. 

"And how did it feel?" he inquired daringly.

"It felt right," she added, leaning in once more. However, this time he cradled the back of her head gingerly with his hand, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air, she was smiling at him. 

"My gut was right, I should have said no to Garret and pursued you instead," she sighed blissfully, leaning her forehead against his. 

"Would you allow me to take you on a proper date sometime?" he inquired coyly. 

"Just say when," she giggled softly, filling his ears with her musical laughter. 

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. 

"No, are you?" she smiled cheekily. 

"No," he chuckled softly.

"It's a date then," she grinned, laying her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Ariel decided she was tired and should retire for the evening. She'd bid him farewell with a goodbye kiss. His heart felt content for the first time since his wife had died. Her love couldn't be replaced, but the love of another could help him heal, and Jefferson wondered if perhaps Ariel was his second chance at happiness. 

A/AN: More Talon and Belle next chapter. Garret will get his dues as well.


	11. Chapter 11

City Lights: Part Eleven

A/AN: I hope everyone is having a good week so far! Here's a new update for you all! 3

Talon backed Belle against the wall of her dressing room, his eyes roaming hungrily over her svelte curves. Heat pooled in her belly as he delicately touched her face, his gaze growing predatory. She liked this game he played. It was dangerous, and it made her wanton with desire. He was mere inches from her lips, now, so close that she could taste him. His right arm snaked around her waist, his other planted against the wall. He leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over her lips. Just as he was about to kiss her, a knock resounded at the door. 

Talon cursed under his breath, raking his fingers through his hair frustratingly. They'd been permitted a twenty minute break. Who could possibly be disturbing them!? Whoever they were, they were about to meet his wrath. 

Belle exhaled sharply, annoyance flashing in her blue depths as she observed her boyfriend stalk to the door. He opened it, ready to give their intruder a piece of his mind. His eyes softened when he met Neal's gaze. 

"What is it, Son?" Talon inquired, attempting to conceal the irritation in his voice.

"Jefferson asked me to come fetch you; whatever it is, it seemed urgent," Neal expressed. 

"Fine, I'll just let him know he owes me another twenty minute break," he mumbled, sounding miffed. 

Neal observed his father stalk away. He gazed into the room, finding Belle brushing out her thick tresses. "Hey, Belle, may I talk to you for a second?" the teen asked, arresting her attention.

Belle glanced up, smiling fondly at him. "Hey, Neal, of course! Have a seat," she insisted, gesticulating to a chair near her. 

Neal sat down, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. "Belle, I'm really glad Dad met you. You've changed his life for the better," he said, stalling. 

Belle reached out her hand, patting his arm gently. "Me too, Neal, but I know you didn't lie to your father about being summoned by Jefferson, just to tell me you're glad we're together. I know as well as anyone that he's with Ariel, helping her practice for her solo. What did you really need to tell me that you didn't want him around to hear?" 

Neal flushed at his attempt to be subtle. "It's just that, next week, Dad's been invited to this really prestigious award's ceremony. He's not been nominated for anything, but he's expected to present one. Killian Jones, my mother's new husband, he's up for lots of awards. Dad's probably going to be in an irritable mood the closer it gets to the show. Mom really knows how to get under his skin and will probably say something to rile him up. I need you to be there for him, and make sure he doesn't overreact. You bring out the best in him, Belle, and he's more happier now than he ever was with her. All I'm asking is you be there for him, help him remain calm if she tries anything. With the filming of the new movie, he doesn't need any negative publicity from the paparazzi," he replied worriedly. 

Belle nodded in understanding. "I care for your father very much, Neal, and I promise to do whatever I must to be there for him," she reassured him. 

Neal felt the muscles in his shoulders relax from her consoling words. "Thanks, Belle, you're the best!" he sighed in relief, hugging her spontaneously. 

She chortled, hugging him back, a sweet smile playing upon her lips. "You're welcome, Neal, I'm here anytime you need to talk."

"Great! Can we keep this between us? Please?" he requested, his gaze shifting back and forth nervously.

"Most certainly!" she replied, filling him with ease.

Moments later, Talon returned to the room, his countenance permeated with annoyance. "Madden couldn't seem to recount summoning me. Care to explain, Son?" Talon asked, furrowing his brow. 

"Uh, I dunno, Wow, gee! Look at the time! Emma will be looking for me!" Neal responded hurriedly, dashing past his father and out the door. 

Talon rolled his eyes in response. "Teenagers," he scoffed, settling in the chair Neal had recently occupied. 

"We still have seven minutes," Belle remarked, granting him a half-lidded gaze. 

"We do, don't we?" he grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eye. 

She gasped when he pulled her onto his lap. He threaded his fingers through her thick tresses, kissing her breathlessly, until Jefferson came knocking at the door, informing her it was time to get back to filming. 

Talon groaned, leaning his forehead against hers. "You know, it's getting harder and harder to take this slow when all I want to do is ravish you from head to toe," he confessed, sending heat pooling in her belly at his declaration.

"Perhaps we should remedy that," she answered, giving him a sultry grin.

"Really? Would you, I mean are you ready to take such a giant leap? It would either strengthen or break our relationship," he said, swallowing back his ball of nerves. 

"I'm ready whenever we both feel the time is right. I want it to be spontaneous, and with the man I love. It'll be perfect because it's with you," she returned, kissing him amorously. 

"We could always go on a romantic getaway," he suggested. 

"When we're through with filming?" she queried. 

"Yes, what the perfect way to celebrate," he smiled, releasing her from his grasp, but not before imparting another hungry kiss to her lips.

It wasn't long before there was an angry knock at their door again. Talon opened it, finding Jefferson standing there, fuming. "Are you two ever going to come out of there, or am I going to have to muzzle you, Gold, to keep you from playing tongue hockey with Ms. French!?" 

Madden gifted him with a stern look, unamused by their tardiness. "Get yourself together, and be on set in five." He flounced away, leaving them alone again. 

"Perhaps we should cut back on the makeout sessions, they seem to be inhibiting our work," Belle chuckled. 

Talon turned around, finding Belle with a wide grin on her face. "And I'd have to say that's a preposterous idea!" He gasped, placing his hand over his heart, feigning shock. 

"Alright, back to work, Don Juan," she said, pushing him out the door when he tried to kiss her again. They'd never wrap up for the day if they stayed in her dressing room a moment longer. When they reached the set, Belle was startled to see Ariel being cornered by her cousin, Garret. He was supposed to have flown back home today. Madden was absent, and other members of the staff were flitting about, arranging props for the next scene.

Belle marched ahead of Talon, feeling something was off. Her usual cheerful best friend beheld the likeness of cornered prey. She placed herself between them, staring hard at Garret. 

"What are you still doing in LA, Garret? I thought you were flying back today," Belle countered, furrowing a delicate brow. 

"Hey, cuz, I pushed back my flight until Thursday. I wanted to see more of the sights, and I decided to stop by the studio again, to see what you were up to. I wanted to see Ariel, too, and find out why she bounced at the club the other night. I couldn't find her anywhere," Garret explained. 

Ariel averted her gaze timidly, refusing to make eye contact. The poor girl looked like she was about to faint. Belle diverted her attention to Ariel, guiding her away from Garret. She didn't look at him or speak to him as she wrapped her arm securely around the redhead's shoulders, leading her back to her dressing room. 

Talon gazed quizzically at Belle but didn't try to follow her, though he knew something was amiss. Madden appeared a few moments later. He spied Talon, sauntering towards him. "Where's Belle? We need to finish filming!" The director groaned. 

"Not now, something is wrong with Ariel. She escorted her back to her room. She's been acting unusual ever since Belle's cousin showed back up," Talon illuminated.

Jefferson's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Garret. "The reason why is because he sexually assaulted Ariel at the club Saturday night. She called me crying, so I went and picked her up. She was a mess. I want that bas-"

Jefferson's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Belle French came storming back into the studio. Her blue eyes were filled with ire as she formed her hand into a petite fist, punching Garret square in the nose. The dark haired man stumbled back, stunned by her reaction. 

Talon gaped at his girlfriend as she screamed obscenities at the brawny fellow, her accent thickening with vexation. He wasn't sure if he was terrified or turned on by her fierce display. Garret didn't retaliate. He merely held his nose in agony, stumbling out of the studio. Belle stalked back to her dressing room, retrieving Ariel. Both of the women left without another word, and Jefferson knew it was futile to continue filming the rest of the day with everyone so high strung. 

"Wanna go get a beer?" Talon suggested to the director. 

"Absolutely," Jefferson replied, without missing a beat. 

A/AN: The next chapter will be some Mermaid Beauty bonding. You'll also get to see the missing scene where Ariel tells Belle about what happened with Garret.


	12. Chapter 12

City Lights: Part Twelve

A/AN: This one will be a short one, but the next chapter will make up for it.

 

“I'm really sorry you had to do that,” Ariel mumbled apologetically. They'd just reached the door of Belle's apartment. The beauty turned around, giving her friend an assessing glance. 

“You're seriously not apologizing, are you? That pig deserved everything he got! You should have reported his ass to the police! Scum bag! I don't care if he's my cousin or not! You're more like my family than he ever will be!” she scoffed, placing a hand on her petite hip.

“I was afraid, and I didn't want things to end badly. He's your cousin, and I didn't report it because I didn't want it to cause a rift between us,” she replied hesitantly.

Belle exhaled sharply, placing her hands on Ariel's shoulders. “Like I said, you're my family. Blood means nothing, it's who's there for you through it all. My father has never been supportive of my career, but you have. You've been there for every book signing and breakdown I've had. There's no one I love or trust more than you,” she remarked, smiling reassuringly. 

Tears misted behind her eyes as she threw her arms around her best friend, hugging her tightly. “I love you, Belles,” she cried.

Belle held onto the other woman tentatively as an ugly sob tore from her throat. Life hadn't been good to Ariel. She'd grown up in the foster system, and when Belle had met her, she was quiet and skittish. The only constant in her life had been her boyfriend Eric, and he'd mentally and physically abused her. Belle had encouraged her to seek help, and she'd finally left him after he'd pushed her down the stairs and broke her collarbone in the process. He'd been arrested, and Belle had offered Ariel a roof over her head and a fresh start. The redhead had moved in with her, and committed herself as Belle's personal assistant. 

“I love you too, Ariel,” Belle returned, kissing her forehead softly.

“Come inside and put your feet up? We could have some wine and watch a sappy chick flick,” Belle suggested, smiling warmly.

“I'd like that, it's been a long time since we've hung out, just the two of us, you know?” Ariel stated, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Yes, I know. Filming has taken up a lot of time,” Belle replied, tucking her arm around her shoulder and leading her inside.

Belle poured them each a glass of wine, and they'd settled down on her sofa. She'd turned on a Nicholas Sparks movie, and they watched it in companionable silence. “Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be healed enough to be in another relationship,” Ariel cut through the silence.

Belle paused the movie, granting her friend her full attention. “I think you have to take a leap of faith when you know what's right in front of you,” she affirmed, taking a generous sip of her wine.

“What do you mean what's right in front of me?” Ariel countered, wrinkling her nose in contemplation.

“You and Jefferson, he's a great guy, though I do admit I thought he was gay in the beginning. He's just overly flamboyant.” Belle shrugged, crossing one leg over the other.

“I'm not sure, we've hung out a couple of times and kissed. It doesn't mean anything though,” Ariel downplayed.

“Does it?” Belle countered, smiling behind the rim of her glass. 

Ariel jabbed her in the shoulder. “I don't know, does it have to?”

“Only if you want it to,” Belle asserted, retiring her wine glass to the evening table.

“I still have so much to figure out,” Ariel groaned, tracing her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

“You and Jefferson should talk and see what you both want,” Belle encouraged. 

“How does this thing work with you and Talon? You both seem so carefree and comfortable around each other,” her assistant noted.

Belle folded her hands in her lap, worrying with a string on her sweat pants. They'd both dressed down when they'd arrived at her residence. “Talon and I are open with each other, but he's still rather guarded about certain things. He never talks about his ex-wife, or his past. When he does, it's always about his work.”

“So, is there trouble in paradise?” Ariel probed.

“No, but I am curious to see how he reacts at this upcoming awards ceremony. He's supposed to present an award. Neal asked me to accompany him. Apparently his ex tries to intimidate him any chance she gets. Neal said it was an ugly break,” Belle responded.

“Hopefully it'll go well, and he'll behave himself,” Ariel reassured her.

“One can only hope,” Belle mumbled, refilling her glass of wine.

“Wanna finish the movie?” Ariel inquired, quickly changing the subject. She could sense the intensity in the atmosphere and knew Belle was already anticipating a catastrophe. After they finished the movie, Ariel went home. 

Belle still sat on the couch, glancing absentmindedly at the television. Talon had sent her a text asking her if everything was okay, but she hadn't yet replied. Her heart catapulted within her chest, and she wondered if things were moving too fast. He was good to her, kind, but she felt like she barely had scratched the surface when it came to knowing who he truly was. She longed to unravel him layer by layer, but pushing the issue would only cause him to retreat.

Her heart felt heavy and so did her mind, plagued by the uncertainties of tomorrow. Filming would be wrapping up soon, and then what would remain of their relationship? Would they drift apart once he landed another project? Belle surmised there would probably be a few phone calls and visits before things ever fizzled out. She knew she needed stability, and she wondered if she'd thought this matter entirely through when she'd agreed to date him. Would she even have a role left to play in his life once the lights turned down and the final take was completed?


	13. Chapter 13

City Lights: Part Thirteen

A/AN: I thought about going a different route with this fic, and adding some conflict, but I decided against it. Let the fluff commence... 

"So is everything okay with Ariel? You never returned any of my text messages last night; I got worried," Talon remarked the next day of filming. 

"Yeah, she's going to be okay, it's just hard for her to open up and trust anyone," Belle replied, walking alongside him to her dressing room. 

"So, did you two have a nice night?" he probed, perching against the egress of her dressing chamber. 

"Yeah, it was good to have a little girl time," Belle returned, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"I'll see you on set then," he nodded, leaving her in solitude. 

Belle exhaled sharply, grateful when Astrid showed up to ready her for their day of filming. Talon had filmed mostly with other actors, and they'd had one small scene together. She was thankful for their brief time apart. For some reason she felt smothered, though she wasn't sure why. Things had been running smoothly between them. She surmised it was because of the upcoming awards ceremony he was meant to present at. She worried about what his ex might try, and how he would react if she did. 

She'd skipped lunch, mumbling something to Jefferson about a queasy stomach, and gone home early. Luckily she had no other scenes left to film. She was exhausted and ended up taking a three hour nap, turning her phone off for good measure. She hadn't turned it back on until nearly nine that night. 

She was greeted with a single text from Talon, which read, "I missed having lunch with you today, I hope you're feeling better, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Xoxo." She sent him a quick reply, "Miss you too, and thanks for checking up on me; see you tomorrow."

She'd arrived at work earlier than usual the next morning. She was greeted by a bouquet of yellow roses and a piping hot French vanilla latte from Starbucks, when she entered her dressing room. There was a small card attached to the vase of roses. She unsealed it, finding a small note. 

"I hope these brighten your day as you have always brightened mine."-Talon

Belle inhaled their invigorating scent deeply, gently caressing one of the petals between her fingers. She gazed in the mirror, seeing him standing in the doorway. 

"Do you ever knock?" she teased, closing the distance between them. 

"Do I need to?" he remarked playfully, opening his arms to her. 

Belle laid her head against his chest, feeling her insides tingle as she inhaled the refreshing scent of his cologne. His hands splayed along her backside, rubbing it soothingly. 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, I was worried for a second you might be mad at me," he confessed. 

Belle pulled away, gazing into his sable irises. "I wasn't mad, I've just been thinking, that's all." She toyed with the hem of his shirt, not quite ready to divulge an answer.

"About what, exactly?" he queried, concerned. 

She placed her palms on his chest, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles, keeping her gaze averted. "Filming is nearly over, and I was wondering what would become of us. Will we go our separate ways, or try and make this work?"

"Belle, I would move heaven and earth to be with you. Just because filming is nearly over doesn't mean we are. There's so much we've yet to experience together. I want a life with you, Belle. Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he professed, cupping her face gently within his calloused hands.

Stray tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want things to fizzle about between us. It won't be easy," she stated, choking back a sob.

"A love worth fighting for never is, is it?" he returned, kissing her brow affectionately. 

"No, it's just, Neal mentioned an upcoming awards ceremony. He told me your ex-wife would be there and that she enjoys causing trouble for you. He asked me to accompany you," she retorted. 

"Do you honestly think I'd allow that witch to come between us? I'm madly in love with you, Belle. She doesn't have a hold on me anymore. I'm now and for all the future, yours," he confessed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're in love with me?" she quizzed, dazzled. 

"Irrevocably so," he stated, kissing her breathlessly.

Filming wrapped up two days before the awards ceremony. There was still lots of editing left before it ever landed in theaters. Belle had accompanied Talon, and she'd worn a knee length, glittering silver gown, which dipped low in the back. Talon had worn his best suit, and they walked down the red carpet, appearing dapper as ever. 

They'd been the topic of the evening. Who was Talon Gold's new love interest? She was gorgeous with an alluring accent, and her smile was breathtaking. She was polite and cordial, and every reporter wanted a minute of her time. She'd told several reporters of her book which would soon be on the big screen, and how she'd met Talon Gold at an audition for her movie. 

Talon had briefly spoke of their instant connection before toting her away. He loathed the limelight and didn't want the paparazzi meddling in his personal affairs. Belle had taken right to them, but he was more schooled on these types of issues, and he knew how they could take an innocent comment and blow it out of proportion. 

The night had gone swimmingly. After presenting his award, they'd managed to slip out, unnoticed. They'd ran down the streets like squealing children. 

"You're not going to stay for any of the after parties, Mr Gold?" Belle teased, batting her eyelashes playfully. 

"I'd rather not be around those conceited uptight pricks," he mumbled, kissing her passionately underneath the streetlights. 

She broke the kiss, laughing musically. "Then where shall we go?"

"How about our get away? I'm feeling spontaneous, we could purchase a couple of airline tickets and spend the rest of the week alone, we can go to another country for all I care," he leaned in, kissing her again. 

"Are you serious? Right now?" she asked, perplexed. 

"Yes, right now, when will there ever be a better time?" he chuckled, the city lights reflecting in his deep brown eyes.

"You're right, right now is just as good of time as any," she nodded amicably. 

"I'll walk you home, and I'll meet back at your place in two hours?" he supplied. 

"That sounds splendid, I'll just throw some random stuff in a suitcase, and I'll be ready in a New York minute," she grinned. 

"I like how you think, sweetheart," he said, clasping her hand in his. 

He'd reluctantly left her at her place and hurried home to pack his belongings. When he'd arrived home, Neal greeted him at the door. 

"Why are you home so early, Pops?" he queried.

"Belle, and I are going on a vacation, Son, and we'll be gone the remainder of the week. If anyone calls, tell them I'm on a hiatus until the end of the month," he returned. 

Neal smirked, crossing his arms under his chest. "I'm elated to see you this happy. You'll be overjoyed to know Mom called. She wanted to know who that Aussie dame was on your arm. She sounded pissed, she said she was the talk of the after party."

"Did you tell her it was none of her bloody business?" Talon growled possessively.

"Sure did, and hung up too," he reported, squeezing his dad's shoulder lightly. 

"Belle is a good fit for you, and I'm glad you both found each other," he stated. 

"Me too, Neal, me too," he smiled, feeling grateful life was finally going swell for once. His heart beat tumultuously in his chest as the gravity of what was to commence this weekend weighed heavily on his mind. He knew he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. His heart and soul already belonged to Belle, and soon his body would, too.

A/AN: Two more chapters left, and we'll get some Ariel and Jefferson next chapter too!


	14. Chapter 14

City Lights: Part Fourteen

 

“Where would you like to go?” Talon inquired, glancing briefly over at the beauty as he drove them to the airport. 

“Well, there's one place I'd like to show you, it's rather special.” She grinned from ear to ear, causing him to wonder where she desired to take him. 

“As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go,” he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Her cheeks tinged a pinkish hue from the pressure of his lips against them, warmth radiating down to the recesses of her heart. 

When they'd reached the counter to purchase tickets, Belle had smiled coyly at him. “I'd like two airline tickets to Augusta, Maine,” she announced to the clerk. 

“Maine? Why are we going there?” Gold wrinkled his nose questionably at her. 

“You'll see.” She smirked, kissing him quickly. 

“You surprise me, Ms. French.” He chuckled, following her to their boarding area. 

“I'm glad, but Augusta isn't quite where I'm taking you. It's much smaller and secluded, but it's truly special to me.” She gazed up at him as they proceeded through the line. 

He placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing obsolete patterns along her spine. “All I wanted was a week long getaway with you, and I'll cherish these moments no matter where they take us,” he reassured her. 

“Thank you for leaving the choice up to me. There are many destinations I'd like to see, but for this occasion, I wanted a place of solitude and serenity. I can assure you that you'll find both there.” She smiled coyly at him, sending his heart aflutter. 

“And all I want is your heartbeat beating in rhythm with mine as I make love to you tenderly,” he rumbled in her ear, his burr thick with desire. Heat blazed in her abdomen as she imagined how their first time would go.

When they'd taken their seats on the plane, Belle had popped in her ear-buds, listening to a tranquil classical piano piece as they watched the other passengers file in. She'd leaned her head against Talon's shoulder. He'd brought a copy of her book, “Her Handsome Hero”, insistent on reading it again. Belle curved a smile, noting it was the copy she'd signed for him all those months ago.

The plane ride would be over seven hours, but fortunately they'd secured a flight with no layovers. It was nearly eleven when they'd boarded the plane, so she and Talon had dozed off and on all night. Their conversation had been light between dozing, and when they'd arrived at Augusta the next morning, he'd scored them a rental.

“Let me drive,” Belle chimed in when the rental arrived. 

“How long will it take us to get to this place you speak of?” Talon queried. 

“Just a couple of hours, so sit back and enjoy the scenery,” she returned as he handed her the keys.

Talon shrugged, leaning back in his seat as Belle drove them away from the airport. She'd placed their coordinates in a GPS, and for the next two hours, Talon watched the landscape roll by. It was already nearing the time Belle had told him it'd take to arrive.

“Are we almost there?” he asked, noting their arrival time was only ten minutes away.

“Yeah, but I'd like to stop for some groceries first. If I remember correctly, there's a diner in town, and a few mom and pop places. It's been years since I've been here,” she spoke, reminiscing about all of the summers she'd spent here during her childhood. 

“Storybrooke, Maine, such a queer name,” Talon remarked as they passed the city limit sign. 

“Yeah, and there's not much to see, but the place I'm taking you is quite special.” She smiled with such fondness, Talon felt his heart skip a beat. 

They'd stopped at the only local grocery store in town and purchased a week's worth of food. The place was run by a man of short stature named Clark. He'd immediately recognized Talon, and requested an autograph and a photo. Talon had obliged, under the condition he wouldn't post the photo on social media until after Sunday, or breathe a word of him being in town. He'd reluctantly agreed, and the couple had continued onward to their destination.

Belle had detoured them down a bumpy gravel road, deep into the woods. He quelled his tongue, to refrain from asking what sort of wild goose chase she was taking him on. Moments later they'd arrived at a small cabin, settled by a lake. 

“Is this where you wanted to take me?” he inquired, glancing over at his girlfriend. 

“Yes, this once belonged to my mother. She and my father divorced when I was very young. She moved here, and I spent every summer until I was fourteen with her. She died that following winter; she had colon cancer and never breathed a word of it to me. I guess she didn't want our last few weeks together spent in mourning. I always wanted to come live with her, but Papa wanted me to stay in the city and attend school. He claimed they were better suited for me, so I obliged. After I heard of her passing, father and I drove down here, and we collected her ashes and a few belongings she wanted me to have. I found out she died in the ICU alone, without a single person to lean on. I was angry for a long time. If she would've told me, I could have been there to hold her hand, so she didn't have to die alone. I used my first commission check I received from the publishing company to purchase this place. I had the entire inside renovated, and there's a groundskeeper which looks over things for me, keeps the place looking tidy and the yard mowed,” she dispelled, leaving him awestruck. 

He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they still sat in the vehicle. “Belle, I'm so sorry, There's no sentiment I can offer which will console that type of loss. All I want is to make this weekend unforgettable for you.”

She glanced up, smiling tearfully at him. “You're the first person I've ever brought here. Ariel knows about it, but she's never seen it.”

“Then I'm honored you chose me,” he said, brushing stray tears from her eyes.

“Me too,” she returned, reaching for the door handle. “Let me take you inside and give you a proper tour.”

“I'd like that very much,” he remarked, following after her. 

The cabin was quaint, featuring one bedroom, a small kitchen, a den which included a fireplace, and one bathroom. There was an outside deck in the back which overlooked the man-made lake. It was the middle of the day, and they'd already unpacked their suitcases, had a light lunch of sandwiches, Lays Chips, and off-brand soda. They presently stood outside on the deck; Talon had his arm wrapped around her delicate shoulders, as they gazed out at the clear water. 

“Mom and I used to catch large bass out here every summer; we always threw them back, but it was still a great bonding experience,” Belle revealed. “When I was a little girl, I always imagined getting married out here on this deck, silly huh?” she chuckled humorlessly, glancing up at him. 

Talon shook his head, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “No, it's not silly at all. I think you should do it.”

“You can't be serious, can you?” she furrowed a brow at him as he interlaced their fingers. 

“Serious as a heart attack, I know it's informal, and those we care about aren't here to witness it, but I want to make your dreams come true. Let's get married right here, right now,” he stated, dismounting onto one knee in front of her. 

“But we don't have a priest or rings,” she protested.

“And we don't need any of those things in this moment. Our declaration of love is all we need to bind our hearts together. In time we'll make it official, and we'll rent out the biggest venue in Los Angeles if you wish it. One thing I know for certain is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never thought I'd ever fall in love again after my divorce, but your heart is genuine and true, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to think it over, but for this week, will you be my wife?” he proposed, pure ardor reflecting in his sable depths.

“Yes, Talon, I'll marry you. It's sudden, but like you said, we can take our time,” she consented. 

“Yes, all the time in the world if you wish it,” he grinned, rising to his feet and kissing her breathlessly.

She blushed prettily as he gathered her hands in his own, respiring deeply before pouring out his heart to her. "Belle, in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart I have found my love. In your soul I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh, and you let me cry. You are my very breath, my very heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this I'm certain, you are lodged in my heart. I've thrown away the key, and you must stay there forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days as my wife," Talon declared solemnly, peering into her eyes, full of so much love and adoration. 

Belle felt her heart burst with joy as she allowed his commitment to wash over her. It was raw and unrehearsed, which made it feel pure and unadulterated. She pushed back her insecurities, grasping his hands tightly in her own as she recited the vows which resonated within her heart. "Talon, you are my inspiration, and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You make me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You're more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. I am yours, and you are mine. Of this I'm certain, you are lodged in my heart. I've thrown away the key, and you must stay there forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days,” she professed, but she felt like they weren't the only ones in attendance that day. Surely somewhere her mother was watching and smiling down in approval.

Though the sun had set, the hours which ticked by turned into a burning midnight, as she and Talon consummated their relationship. He made her feel loved in a way no one else had or ever would. Becoming one with him had been euphoric, and left her on cloud nine. Insecurities and feelings of inadequacy melded into love, as they gave themselves wholly to each other.

A/AN: I know I promised a Jefferson/Ariel bit in this chapter, but I decided to save it for last, and focus on Talon and Belle in this one. Thank you to everyone that tuned in! One more chapter remains, I hope you've enjoyed it thus far.


	15. Chapter 15

City Lights: Part Fifteen

 

A/AN: It's hard to believe and feels bittersweet to be completing another Rumbelle fic. Thank you to all that have tuned in, and I hope you enjoy the finale. I hope to add bits a pieces to this verse sometime in the future. 

Six Months Later...

Ariel bit her lip as she gave Jefferson's door two swift knocks. It was the night of the premiere of "Her Handsome Hero". It was the most anticipated movie of the year, according to the L.A. Times. Her glittering turquoise gown hugged her svelte curves, and when Jefferson opened the door, he was rendered speechless.

"Ariel, wow! You look fantastic!" he stammered, his eyes landing on her plunging neckline.

"Hey! My eyes are up here, Mister!" The redhead snapped, causing him to blush deeply.

"I'm sorry! I just, you look hot, okay? Like smokin' hot! I can't help it if I can't keep my eyes off you," he mumbled bashfully.

"It's alright, I think I can forgive you," she smirked, kissing his lips gently.

They'd been dating for a little over five months now. It'd taken her awhile to fully trust Jefferson after what she'd been through, but they were making progress. He didn't dare try to push her, and he always made sure he had her full consent before they did anything.

"Mm, your lip gloss tastes like cherries," he remarked, licking the flavor from his lips.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a lipstick girl." She shrugged, stepping into his apartment. The room was dimly lit, and Grace was sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Hey, Grace!" Ariel greeted the preteen girl. Grace glanced up, beaming brilliantly when she spied the redhead. She jumped from her seat, running over and hugged her fiercely.

"Are you excited to be attending your first movie premiere?" Ariel inquired, hugging her back.

"Yeah, I'm glad Daddy finally thinks I'm old enough." She peeped around Ariel, giving him a sideways grin.

Jefferson chuckled. "My little girl is all grown up! Shall I go fetch the car, ladies?"

"Yeah, you do that," Ariel waved him on, feeling her heart swell with excitement for what this night entailed for them.

~X~

"Neal, put down that bloody camera!" Talon growled in displeasure as his son snapped another photo of he and Belle.

"Chill out, darling, Neal is just having some fun," Belle scolded her husband. They'd officially tied the knot a few months ago in a private ceremony, on the beach, in Maui. Life was good, and Belle knew it was only going to get better.

"Maybe if I can capture a spectacular shot, we can use it for the City Lights homepage," Neal chimed in.

"That's a wonderful idea, Neal! Perhaps we might even put a few of you and Emma on the homepage, too," Belle suggested.

"Really!?" Neal remarked in disbelief.

"Really." Belle confirmed with a sweet smile.

"What's this about posting my photo?" Emma interjected, entering the living room wearing her white feather trimmed gown.

"Belle thought it would be a great idea to include photos of all of us on her photography website," Neal added.

"While I think it's a grand idea you want to make pictures, Neal, it's time to be heading over to the cinema. Tonight is the premiere, and trust me, you'll be exhausted of photos before the night is over. Expect to be snapped several thousand times, from all angles at the red carpet introduction ceremony. Then there's the after party, where we'll be shot a few hundred more times," Talon mumbled irately.

Belle faced her husband, cupping his face ardently. "It'll go swimmingly, Talon. Relax, and just breathe. This is a huge night for everyone," she reassured him.

Talon nodded, seizing her hand and kissing it. "You're right, sweetheart. I'm sorry for being a jerk; you know how I hate large gatherings, though."

Belle stood on her tiptoes, whispering hotly in his ear. "If you remain on your best behavior, we'll try that thing you mentioned the other night."

Talon stifled back a groan, gazing hungrily at Belle in her emerald gown, which hugged her curves in all of the right places. "Neal, go get the car," he commanded, never unfastening his gaze from her.

"Sure, Pops," Neal replied, as he and Emma made their way out the door.

"How about we skip the after party?" he mumbled, tracing his index finger down her jawline.

"No deal." She smirked seductively at him, proffering him her arm.

"Fine, but all I'm saying is, you better not to be tired when he get home," he forewarned, looping his arm through hers.

"Oh, I can assure you, darling, when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for mercy," she grinned at him wickedly, causing blood to rush to a distinct part of his anatomy. The sound of the car-horn pulled him from his lustful haze.

"Let the night commence," he said, escorting Belle out the door.

The red carpet ceremony had killed a couple of hours of their time. Belle graciously signed volumes of her book, and took camera phone pictures with fans. She had transformed into a real celebrity, and Talon was proud of her success and rise to fame; she'd certainly earned it.

"Well, aren't you two looking dapper." Jefferson whistled when he got a glance at them.

"You don't clean up bad yourself, Madden." Talon chuckled at his purple pinstripe suit and top hat.

"Hey! These will be all the rage after tonight! You won't be able to afford one either." Jefferson stuck his nose in the air at Talon's remark.

"I think you look handsome, Jeff," Belle remarked, casting her husband a warning glance.

"Doesn't he though?" Ariel giggled girlishly, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

Belle smiled at the pair. It'd been forever since Belle had seen Ariel this happy. Jefferson was good for her. He was understanding and patient about her hang-ups and was precisely what she needed. It wasn't long before the announcement was made for them to file into the theater. The main cast sat in the front row. Talon held Belle's hand throughout the premiere, marveling as their chemistry came to life on screen. He'd never found an acting partner he could be so comfortable and open with, nor a lover, and Belle was certainly both. He knew this movie would break box office records, and become one of the most paramount highlights of his career.

The final scene was Gideon and Lucinda riding off into the sunset together, to have adventures of their own in the great wide somewhere. It was such a pivotal moment in the film, because of how hard the couple had to fight for their love. He glanced at Belle as the end credits rolled, and as applause erupted in the theater, it all faded away as he lost himself within her cerulean depths. There was no need for words to be spoken between them, because Talon knew she could read his mind in that moment. For the next several months, life would be a grand adventure for them, too. Belle's next book had just went through publication. Neal would be moving to New York to attend school at NYU, and he'd been offered a role in a new movie which would be filmed in India. There would be much transitioning, but as she squeezed her hand, he knew they would make it. Their love was strong and true, and it would overcome any obstacle within their paths.

The End


End file.
